


Former Legate Convicted of High Treason, Daughter Still Missing

by Mx_Nearly



Series: Primary Sources on the Life and Times of The Last Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, Epistolary, Gen, Mentions of death and murder but it's an in-universe newspaper article, The Black Horse Courier, barely longer than a drabble, mention of the Champion of Cyrodil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Nearly/pseuds/Mx_Nearly
Summary: An article published in The Black Horse Courier concerning the trial and conviction of Portia Martinus and the disappearance of her daughter, the Lady Clodia Martinus.
Series: Primary Sources on the Life and Times of The Last Dragonborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027297
Kudos: 1





	Former Legate Convicted of High Treason, Daughter Still Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of adore the whole "scholars from hundreds of years later examine a character's life" trope. Meanwhile with all of the strangeness of life lately it's like..."head empty, no creativity for more traditionally formatted and framed fics." I like to imagine a determined biographer coming across this article in whatever fifth-era Tamriel has as an equivalent to microfiche and making a copy for their references.
> 
> Anyway, be well and safe in these turbulent times of our own, gentle reader.

_excerpt from the edition of The Black Horse Courier published on 3rd Sun’s Dark, 4E 188_

**Former Legate Convicted of High Treason, Daughter Still Missing**

Sitori Turelian, Staff Writer

(Imperial City) His Imperial Majesty, Titus Mede II, yesterday found Portia Martinus guilty of high treason and conspiracy to commit regicide.The trial and the details of the investigation have been closed to the press for reasons of security, but the Office of the High Chancellor released the following statement to _The Courier_ :

“Rest assured that the Penitus Oculatus investigated the matter thoroughly. His Majesty counted the convicted prisoner and her late husband among his dearest friends, and he would not have condemned her without clear and indisputable evidence and a direct and uncoerced confession. If anything, the identity of his would-be murderer grieves him even more deeply than the fact that such a conspiracy could have existed.”

Martinus has been stripped of her rank in the Imperial Legion along with her title as Viscountess of Chorrol, while her lands and properties will revert to the Imperial Crown. Her execution, which, contrary to established precedent surrounding high treason, will be closed to the public, is scheduled for 5 Sun’s Dark.

No word yet on the fate of Lady Clodia Martinus, who vanished shortly after her mother’s arrest. She is described as an Imperial, twelve years of age, of notably angular facial features but average height and build, with dark hair and eyes and an olive-toned complexion. Agents of the Penitus Oculatus continue to operate under the assumption that she ran away under her own power and once again urge citizens to assist them in locating the young noble who, since the death of her father four years ago, has been the last heir of the Champion of Cyrodil’s line.

Captain Honora Rilevus of the Penitus Oculatus repeated her organization’s earlier pleas and has added: “[Lady Clodia] isn’t in trouble. We do not suspect that she had any knowledge of her mother’s plans, nor does His Majesty have any desire to punish her for them. It’s a dangerous world out there for a young girl on her own, especially for the sheltered daughter of nobles. We just want to bring her home.”

Citizens who have knowledge of Lady Clodia’s whereabouts are urged to contact their local City Watch, or else to send word by courier directly to Captain Rilevus in the Imperial City.


End file.
